Forever and Always
by HiccupandShermanLover
Summary: *Modern AU*Hiccstrid fluffy story(remake of Stuck on You). It is Hiccup and Astrid's 5th year anniversary. It's the night of their anniversary, Hiccup doesn't have a present for her. He decides that he wants to do something romantic... but will something mess it all up?


**It's me, Noah! Well this is a little remake of the other, Stuck on You. I'm hoping that this one will be better.**

**Just take another look at the original one please, and tell me if this one is better! I really want your opinion! But, please, don't send me a harsh review! You'll make me cry! D:**

**This is a bit of a song fic too!**

**"Let Me Go" ~Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger**

**Like the description says, Modern AU fluffy Hiccstrid story!**

* * *

**Me: This time I'm keeping track, it's Hiccup's turn!**

**Hiccup: Haha! Told ya!**

**Sherman: *crosses arms, looks down, and pouts* Shut up, Hiccup!**

**Hiccup: You're pouting big baby boo? *tilts his head and mocks Sherman's pouting***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. That Httyd 2 sarcasm. I love it!**

**Hiccup: *smiles* Noah doesn't own me, Astrid, or anything else other than the plot. There are a few OCs here and there, but they're based on real people, my bffs. & me.(Me: Just an FYI, this is Httyd 2 Hiccup)**

**Me: Sherman, stop it! You're in this story!**

**Sherman: *perks his head up* Really?**

**Me & Hiccup: Yes, Sherman. *annoyingly***

**Sherman: Yay! *does his adorkable laugh***

**MeHiccup&Sherman: Enjoyy! :D**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

* * *

"Just a little more!" I said, sticking my tongue out in concentration.

I was working on a little present for Astrid. I'm making it for one of the most special occasions...

It's our 5th year anniversary! I've spent half a decade with Astrid Hofferson. Ever since we were 13 we crossed our hearts and hoped to die, that we will be there, and protecting one another.

She's coming over around 7 tonight. I haven't gotten her a present yet. Just great...

So that's why I'm making her this little bead bracelet that says 'Hiccup&Astrid4eva'. I also made a little banner. It says the same thing...

_Okay, this is_ _hopeless,_ I mentally kicked a rock._ If Astrid finds out that I didn't get her a present, she'd kill me!_ Then an idea came to me.

I grabbed my phone, and dialed a number while pacing back and forth in my room

I waited...and waited...and waited...and-

"Hello?" I jumped up when they answered.

"Gavin? What are you doing with Fishlegs' phone?"

"Oh, he's too busy playing video games... Hunter's here too." Oh...

I shook my head at the thought.

"Dude, I really need help." I heard someone yell, 'Kiss my ass, Fish!'. I'm guessing that it was Hunter.

"What? Did you do something? If you did I swear I'll-"

"I never got her a present, too busy trying to find an apartment." I interrupted him. Astrid and Gavin are cousins, but they look so alike, like twins almost. Except Gavin has dirty blonde hair, Astrid has light blonde.

"Dude, buy her a present, chocolates, flowers, balloons any thing sweet! Be _romantic_. Just this once."

I looked down at my bare feet and sighed. I didn't know how to be romantic really. I always let her take the lead. I'm too scared to.

"Oh... and just so you know, Noah was just here. Now she's on her way to your house."

I groaned out loud, but, maybe a little too loud. For some reason I just hung up on him. Astrid will be here at 7, and, oh wait- it's only 11 in the morning. I think I may have some time.

Thank God that Noah's coming. I really, desperately need her help with romance.

* * *

About an hour later, I heard the door open. I instantly saw a girl and a tall boy holding hands. The girl looked pretty much exactly like me, well, the girl form of me. She had the same auburn coloured hair, emerald green forest eyes, same scrawny figure, and same big head. She was wearing a blue button down long sleeved shirt, jeans, black converse high heels, black beanie&thick black nerd glasses. The boy on the other hand, has light brown hair with red (very hard to see) highlights, he also had glasses. They're blue-framed, but black on the part that's on your ear, plastic glasses. He was wearing a dark shirt, with a dragon on it, a blue striped jacket over the shirt(the jacket was unzipped), jeans, and black high tops.

It was MY twin sister;Noah, and her know-it-all smartass boyfriend, Hunter.

"Soo..." she was all jumpy and in my face. "I hear you need my help!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. But the first few chapters are going to be a little short, but I promise I'll make up for it.**

**Yep, these characters are all my bffs(other than Fishlegs)! And maybe other than Hunter...**

**Hunter...Hunter.**

**I've had a crush on him since the beginning of last year, sixth grade.**

**He's a very nerdy and adorkable person, and he's very available too :) Yay for me!**

**Luff ya!**

**Gavin, if you are reading, please, don't tell him! If you do...**

**You're dead!**

**Ha ha threats, love em.**

**I'll probably post the next chapter later tonight. I don't think I'll be falling asleep. I just wanna see if I should continue.**

**1st review gets a shout out! And I'll add you in my story! Just PM me something:)**

**Luff ya all!**

**~Noah**

**PS. Don't worry, Sherman will be in the next chapter! I promise :D**


End file.
